The Pub Owner
by 14hpgirl19
Summary: After a tough case the team goes to their favorite pub to de-stress. What starts out as a normal night quickly turns into a mini-hostage situation with Rossi and the owner, Flynn Davidson, right in the middle. Who manages to diffuse the tension? Written for the CCOAC Challenge Within a Challenge. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: This is my submission for the CCOAC Challenge Within Another Challenge. I got the OC Challenge again, and my assigned pairing was David Rossi and Flynn Davidson, the pub owner of the bar the team frequents. This was a little tough for me because I don't write Rossi very often, but I had to give it a try. I don't know how this came out, so if you could leave a review at the end I would be eternally grateful. =)**

It was almost ten o'clock when the BAU walked into their favorite pub by Dupont Circle. They had just wrapped up a difficult case in Minnesota, and every member of the team agreed they needed to blow off steam. Hence the late night trip to the pub.

Even Hotch and JJ came. Hotch said Jack was with Jessica for the weekend, and Will insisted that JJ spend time with her team.

The team crowded into their usual booth in the back, and Rossi offered to order the first round of beers. No one had any objections to that.

Making his way to the front, Rossi nodded at Flynn Davidson, the owner of the little pub. Flynn liked the agents and knew how tough their job could be, so whenever they stopped by he always made sure they were comfortable.

"Tough case?" Flynn asked sympathetically the moment he saw Rossi's face. He swore he never took any kind of psychology class, but sometimes he could be just as skilled as a profiler.

"Tough job," was all Rossi said. "We just want to relax a bit."

"I understand," Flynn replied with a nod. He pulled out seven beers and stuck them on a tray to make Rossi's trip easier. "Just let me know when you want more."

Rossi nodded his thanks and strode back to the booth. The team murmured their thanks and each took a bottle. They drank in silence, even Reid who rarely drank alcohol. They paid no attention to the clock, and before long the pub's patrons slowly left. Eventually the team were the only people there besides Flynn, who was cleaning the bar with a rag.

"He's a good guy," Morgan remarked, eying Flynn.

"He is," JJ agreed softly. "I'm pretty sure any other pub owner would kick us out by now."

"He knows we need this," Rossi said.

"What is 'this' exactly?" Reid asked carefully.

"This is a family coming together to just enjoy each other's company," Hotch answered quietly. Everyone's eyes widened slightly. It was rare to see their Unit Chief display his emotions for everyone to see. When he did it was either because something very good happened or something completely awful happened.

It was definitely _not _the former.

Rossi took this as a sign to get more drinks, so he excused himself from the table and made his way back to the bar. He knew this case would stick with them for a while just because it involved children. Those were always the hardest.

"Want another round?" Flynn asked knowingly when he saw Rossi walk up.

"Yes, please," Rossi said gratefully. He looked at Flynn. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" the bartender asked as he pulled out more beer bottles.

"You closed fifteen minutes ago, and yet we're still here. You let us stay late."

Flynn smiled. "I can tell how your latest case went just by looking at your faces when you walk through the door. Judging by the depressed looks you all wore tonight, I knew I shouldn't kick you guys out. You needed to breathe and relax."

Rossi was about to say thank you again when the front door slammed open. The eight people in the pub turned their eyes toward the noise where a man wearing jeans and a black sweatshirt stood. The hood was pulled up, casting a shadow across the man's face. In his right hand was a gun.

In a split second he had it pointing right at Flynn's head. The older man slowly raised his hands as the entire team whipped their guns out (Except for Garcia).

_Of course something like this would happen _today,Rossi thought.

"I would put those guns away, agents," the hooded man growled. "Unless you want to see your friend's head blow off of course."

The agents at the table glanced at Hotch who nodded slowly. They all set their guns on the table. Rossi, however, kept his up.

"I said put it down, old man," the man said angrily.

"Dave…" Hotch said in warning behind him. Rossi reluctantly returned his gun to the holster on his hip.

"Good," the man said. He walked over to Flynn. "Now give me all the money in your pocket." Flynn always put the money he earned directly into his pocket.

"Why are you doing this?" Rossi asked gently, willing Flynn to stay still with his eyes. The man whipped his head around to face Rossi.

"Why am I doing this?" he repeated. "This asshole owes me!"

"He owes you money?" Rossi continued. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his team begin to reach for their guns again.

"He owes me everything! This jackass ruined my life!"

Rossi could see the confusion on Flynn's face, so he continued to question the man. "How did he ruin your life?"

The hood didn't cover the man's mouth, so Rossi could see the frown that appeared. "He fired me right when I needed the money! I haven't been able to find another job since then. I'm broke thanks to this asshole."

Realization dawned on Flynn, and he turned his head slightly so he could face the man better. "Kyle?"

"Yeah," the man said lowly. He pulled off the hood with his free hand. Light brown hair fell almost to his shoulders, and Rossi guessed his age to be about thirty years old.

"Look," Rossi said calmly, raising his hands when Kyle's head spun around to face him again. "I can tell you're mad, but shooting Flynn won't solve anything."

"I can get his money after he's dead," Kyle shot back. "I won't be poor."

"We won't let you take that money, and you know it. You know how this is going to end if you shoot him."

"Then I'll kill you!" Kyle cried.

He turned the gun on Rossi and was about to pull the trigger when Flynn yelled, "Wait!"

Kyle froze, but didn't look at Flynn. "What?" he hissed.

"I'll give you a job here." Surprise flitted across Kyle's face, and he turned his head slightly in Flynn's direction.

"What?" he repeated.

"I need a new bartender for when I can't come in," Flynn said smoothly.

Rossi glanced at Hotch and gave him a confused look. They came in here all the time, and not once did Flynn mention the need to hire someone new.

"Really?" Kyle whispered hopefully. He began to lower the gun.

"Yeah, of course. You just need to put that gun down so I can show you where all the drinks are. I moved them since you left."

Kyle smiled and set the gun on the bar. Flynn looked at Rossi and nodded. Rossi immediately understood and picked up the gun. Hotch came over and handcuffed Kyle.

"What are you doing?" he cried in indignation. He began to swear and struggle as Hotch dragged him out of the pub.

"Whew," Flynn muttered, leaning back against the bar. He looked at Rossi. "And you do this for a living?"

Rossi cracked a smile. "That's part of it. Nice job."

Flynn offered up a weak smile. "I heard you say something about playing into their 'fantasy'. I was just doing that."

Rossi patted him on the shoulder. "Between that and your ability to read people, you could make a good profiler with the proper training."

Flynn shook his head. "Nah. I like where I am now."

Rossi smiled. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
